Canzoni Ispiratrici
by kimikissu07
Summary: Chapter 18: Collection of songs from Taylor Swift's album FEARLESS featuring pairings like DinoBianchi, TsunaKyoko, ByakuranUni, TsunaHaru, MukuChrome, LamboIpin, ColLal, GokuHaru, RebornBianchi, GammaAria, HibaKyoko, HibaIpin and the Vongola Family.
1. Funny Bunny

**Title:** Ispiratore Canzoni

**Chapter Title:** Funny Bunny

**Genre: **General

**Character/Pairing:** Haru

**Summary:** "If your dreams come true. It won't be because of anyone but yourself"

**Disclaimer: **I don't any characters from Reborn! neither the song Funny Bunny by Pillows. And no earnings for this.

* * *

_I couldn't believe he wasn't there that day-  
The clown, who couldn't show his true face_

_Today, too, the world just spins along At a speed like this, tears can't help but dry, and yet--_

Haru sings as she cross the road, seeing the green light glow.

"This song is really good."

One year had past after they graduated from college. She wants to be a designer, following her childhood dream. She wants to, but she didn't succeed. Every company she's been applying says that she's lacking the ability to capture the eyes of the public. Haru just try and try, believing to the song she's listening now.

_If your dreams come true It won't be because of anyone but yourself _

_You choose to run Even on the days when the wind blows hard_

Its just pretty sad, there's no friends to keep her up. No one saying 'do your best' with their thumbs up. She's on Tokyo, everyone is in Namimori.

**Five years past..**

Her short brown hair dancing with the air as she walks, she going back to Namimori now.

"Ahhhh.. I can't wait"

**An hour past.**

"I'm home.." she smiling.

She a known designer now, designing for celebrities, stars and normal people. She doesn't see them a lot, but it's thank to them that she reach that position.

"Maybe I should thank Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san for playing that song to me back then. Haha!"

_Even if you can't fly, it's no problem:  
The ground goes on anyway.  
Let's go to the place that you love It's you we're talking about--I know you can do it._

Those playing notes and lyrics plays on her mind, the song that they offered to her. Her inspiration, her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! Please wait for more chapters! Be free to request for songs and characters! I need reviews to keep me going, _like a heart needs to beat._ Hahaha! Read Sket Dance too! It's a pretty good manga. So funny yet so emotional! For first chapter, Haru as the main character! I really like her costumes so I dedicated this fic for her. Inspired by Sket Dance's chapter 50-52, where they play the song 'Funny Bunny' by Pillows. Currently listening to the song, very inspirational and beautiful. Also inspired by Note Musicali by Satirical Juxtapose.


	2. When You're Gone

**Title:** Ispiratore Canzoni

**Chapter Title:** When You're Gone

**Genre:** Romance/Tradigy

**Character/Pairing: **Tsuna x Kyoko

**Summary:** "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too"

**Disclaimer:** I don't any characters from Reborn! neither the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Being the Vongola's tenth Boss' wife, Sasagawa Kyoko get use to be alone, not having her husband in her side. He's always on other countries to negotiate to other people. She's alright just as long as she know that her husband is alright.

But, not this time. He's gone. His right-hand man say it with sorrow and guilt in his eyes.

_I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She only realize how she missed him. Now that he can't go back. If in the past, she just love him and care for him, for the best she can, yet, she's living in her own world.

But now, it seems like every thing around their room, Tsuna's face is in it. It's like she living on Tsuna's world.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now_

That day, the day she regret letting him go without kissing her good bye. Her heart now is filled with loneliness, guilt, and love for the man she bow with in the altar.

_We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were, yeah All I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Loneliness is killing her. Just like what song on the radio is saying.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: **That's it! Chapter 2 up! Hahaha. I don't really like this coupe [because I'm a huge Haru fan] but they fit the song. Reviews please!

Ispiratore Canzoni


	3. Love Story

**Title:** Ispiratore Canzoni

**Chapter Title:** Love Story

**Genre:** Romance

**Character/Pairing:** 20YL Lambo X 20YL I-pin

**Summary:** "We were both young when I first saw you.."

**Disclaimer:** I don't any characters from Reborn! neither the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.

* * *

I-pin is now twenty five, so inlove with a stupid-cow-turn-gorgeous-hitman husband. Summer breeze is blowing, what made her remember the past years, exactly 20 years ago.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air_

She really like that cow, even if he's so stupid and has many burning eyes of women when she's with him.

_... save me, they try to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.._

But many people, including her not blood related brothers who take a very good care when she's still living in Japan, don't really like her to be with him. They always said she's not compatible with him. That a stupid cow and a promising assasin don't really good match.

On the other hand, her not blood related sisters, even Bianchi-san is pushing her to continue their relationship, contradicting the boys.

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you is fading..._

She don't really know what to do, if her love will win or not. She thought its all up to Lambo. Who doesn't show up these days. That made her feel sad.

He do many job with the other guardians, who have wives who left behind.

Yet one day, after returning from work, he grab her, pull her for a kiss and kneel down.

_And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes..._

"I love you, marry me and you'll be the happiest woman in the world."

She was embarrassed, knowing that all of the familiar eyes are on them. No one speak as he made that confession. Everybody cheer on her, even the men.

"Yes!" with that three-letter word, Lambo jump, with those happy eyes, hugged her tight and whisper to her. "Thank you, for making me the happiest man on earth."

And that was three years ago.

Now, she listening to that song in her iPod, istening while refeshing the happiest moments with her lovable husband.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up! Hahaha. I'll do my best to upload one story per day. I hope you like it! Review please!_  
_


	4. Keep Holding On

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **Keep Holding On

**Genre: **General

**Character/Pairing:** Mukuro x Chrome

**Summary:** "Keep holding on Cause you know we ll make it through, we ll make it through. Just stay strong Cause you know I m here for you, I m here for you"

**Disclaimer: **I don't any characters from Reborn! neither the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Chrome wonders, where is that man who saved her. She knows that he's living in her, but where? He's always there when she cannot fight anymore. He's always there when everybody isn't with her. Yet, she don't even know where he is to help him when he needed help.

"He's very strong, he don't need me."

"Kufufu.. What are you thinking, my cute little Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama.. Where are you?"

Asking this question, she didn't receive any answer.

_So far away I wish you were here_

_ Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend.._

She always alone, she feels like she want to die, yet, Mukuro always been a reason for her to keep living. She want's a little time to let her dream come true, conversing with Mukuro in Italian. Before she gives up, before she die. Because she never feel strong without Mukuro. Because Mukuro is like her heart, what she always need. Yet, time is running out.

The Guardians don't really think a lot of Mukuro, being an old enemy and always not present, like he's already dead. Yet, because she keeps living, she knows Mukuro is alive.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.._

Chrome is always ready, knowing what she is now without Mukuro, maybe she's dead and decaying. She always think about that. Thanking Mukuro because she managed to have friends who'll be with her even in the worst time. Mukuro changed her destiny.

_There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.._

Chrome is inside their dirty hideout, staring into the space, knowing that the song in their neighbor's radio was saying lies, and nothing but lies.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up! Hahaha! Okay, due to some reviwer's info, I change the story name, but I'm too lazy to update the first chapters, so please deal with me. My exams are today and tomorrow, yet, I'm doing my best to write and upload a chapter per day so please pray for me so I can answer all the questions in my exam.

Okay, Mukuro is pretty popular even if he only play small roles every episode [he didn't even play on other episode], so I'm really curious what readers and watchers like about him? For me, i like his laugh *kufufufu...* Haha! But Yamamoto's laugh is the most adorable! While, Chrome is just like a minor character because... I don't know, haha! I don't really like her but I love her character song [Momentary Memory], it's the best!

About this couple.. I don't know [again!]! Hahaha! I'm not really a fan of this two but I love pineapples. Haha!

So, be free to request songs or characters, and I'll do the best that I can to accept it. My inbox is always open. Oh! And thank you for those who review in the past chapters, I really appreciate your efforts on reading this fic. So, reviews please!


	5. Miss Independent

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Miss Independent

**Genre:** Romance

**Character/Pairing:** Ryohei X Hana

**Summary:** "She got her own thing that's why i love her. Miss independent, Wont you come and spend a little time"

**Disclaimer:**

kimikissu07: Today, I'm very lazy to announce the disclaimer so called the duo, Ken and Chikusa!

Ken: Mukuro-sama! Where is Mukuro-sama?!

kimikissu07: He already leave, my fic for him is already over.

Ken: What?! You don't even call us?

Chikusa: How troublesome..

kimikissu07: Sorry, sorry. This is already going longer so if you want your Mukuro-sama to notice you, please say the disclaimer. *rises a small board*

Chikusa: How troublesome.. Ken, you say it...

Ken: What?! Are you ordering me around?! This is only for Mukuro-sama! Don't be proud for yourself! That bitch don't own Reborn! neither the fucking song Miss Independent by NeYo. That's it!

kimikissu07: *crying* please don't kill me..

**Warning:** May have spoilers for those who don't read the manga and novel, particularly the 'Extreme Memories'.

* * *

After coming back from the future, and going to school again, Ryohei finally realize Kyoko's bestfriend's beauty points.

_It s something about, just something about the way she moved _

_I can't figure it out, there's something about her_

She's always going to their house, together with Kyoko. He never notice her before, but now is different. Something really good at her, something that attracks him.

"Why am I being so romantic to the EXTREMEE!!" everytime he thought of her, remembering the picture ten years later, he always run 10 laps around the campus, shouting 'to the EXTREME!', making Kusakabe want to report him to the President. Yet, knowing the President's and Sasagawa's past, he hold it up for good.

_Cuz she move like a boss, do what a boss do, _

_She got me thinking about getting involved_

_ That s the kinda girl I need_

She's very mature, that Kurokawa. More mature than his dear little sister. When he ask Kyoko, she said she likes mature men. A mature man for a mature woman, a good match.

"Am I a mature man?... What am I thinking to the EXTREME!"

_Won't you come and spend a little time _

_She got her own thing, that s why i love her_

_ Miss independent_

He made a decision, he'll going to invite Kurokawa and get to know her. But...

"And are you saying?" Hana said with brows raised.

With that, he fell in love. So, he made a EXTREME decision.

One day, he stood outside the school building, with red cheeks, he shout as loud as he can..

"HANA KUROKAWA!" students from different class go near the window, wanting to know what is the commotion about. Hana Kurokawa is one of them.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko said, embarrassed with her brother's action.

Ryohei spotted her.

"HANA KUROKAWA! GO OUT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"What are you saying?!" HAna said, annoyed.

After that, he went home. Listening to the CD Kyoko buy and played in their CD player.

"Kyoko! What is that song that's playing?!"

"Why?"

"That's so good to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-san..."

_Miss independent_

_ That's why i love her.._

_"Its so like her to the extreme.."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay! Chapter 5 is up! Hahaha. This pairing is so CANON! I love this pairing! And the song really fits them. I love TYL Ryohei, he looks so cool.. *blushes*. Remember, you can always request a song or character!

Ken: Who are you talking to?! Why are you blushing?

Chikusa: How troublesome..

kimikissu07: Aye?! You're still here?!

Ken: Of course! We'll be waiting until Mukuro-sama became the main character of this fic! Be sure to call us over!

kimikissu07: I don't think that will be very soon, *whispering* I don't really like Mukuro....

Ken: What?! You said something?!

Chikusa: How troublesome...

kimikissu07: Nothing, really. And Kakipi?.... WHY THE HECK DO YOU ONLY SAID 'HOW TROUBLESOME' THIS WHOLE TIME???!!!!!

Chikusa: How troublesome...

kimikissu07: WAAHHH!! *controlling anger, wants kakipi said said something more, really loves kakipi* T-then.. Be sure to read the next chapters and give review! B-bye!! *runs very fast*

Chikusa: How troublesome..

Ken: Be sure to read this fic if I am the main character!

kimikissu07: *running, having nosebleed for having kakipi in her side in a short time.."


	6. My Happy Ending

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** My Happy Ending

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Character/Pairing:** Colonello x Lal Milch

**Summary:** "Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something You said?"

**Disclaimer:** Today, I'm lazy to do longer disclaimer so I'll just say it. I don't own Reborn or the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_Let s talk this over It s not like we re dead Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?_

Annoying, stupid, idiot, so annoying subordinate.

She just realize how much she miss him. He's dead, she can't take him back. She never did something that she regret? No, she always remember how she regret not appreciating him while he's alive. No, she always thought why did she say no when he said 'come with me'. No, she always regret why didn't she show the love she feels all that time. Memories are traitors, she want to forget, she cant. She want to remeber, she can't. So unbreakable cycle of life.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

She always wanted someone who look at her the way she is. A elegant woman, not a commander, scary woman. He fit the qualifications, yet, he's so hard to hold.

All memories of him runs through every nerve of her brain. Flooding her mind, knowing she can't take them away.

_You ve got your dumb friends, I know what they say _

_They tell you I m difficult but so are they _

_But they don t know me Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

While training him together with other men, he's the only one who caught her attention. Doing stuff that annoy her, that also makes them closer. Yet, she knows, even best friends have secrets between then. And her secret is that she love him.

_It s nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It s nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done_

He's in heaven, knowing all the things she feel. She felt so guilty, tired and unloved.

So much for my happy ending..

While listening to the loud song in the Vongola HQ, she wonder..

'Can she kill that person that makes her remember him?'

_That annoying, stupid, idiot, so annoying-- ..._

_--charming, handsome, happy, missable and lovable subordinate._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Finished! Chapter 6 is up! This is dedicated to SpreadYourCrimsonWings who requested yesterday. Hahaha! Colonello and Lal's story is pretty sad.. So emo. Hahaha! This couple is cute. Haha. Yamamoto at Gokudera's appearance is nearing... Hahah! I cant beside over GokuHaru or YamaHaru.. You can suggest on what pairing do you like more.

Remember that you can request songs and character like what SpreadYourCrimsonWings do! And I'll definitely do it! Haha. I think I'm doing DinoHaru fic tomorrow because a friend request it. Hahah! I think I can do more than one chapter tomorrow because we don't have class! Hahaha! Review please!

And I think I'm doing many Avril songs... she's not my favorite though.


	7. Clumsy

**Title: **Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **Clumsy

**Genre: **Romance

**Character/Pairing:** Dino x Haru

**Summary:** "You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumblin Clumsy cuz I m fallin in love"

**Disclaimer:** Today, I'm also lazy to do longer disclaimer so I'll just say it. I don't own Reborn or the song Clumsy by Fergie.

* * *

_First time that I saw your eyes ... you looked right through me,  
Play it cool, but I knew you knew That cupid hit me..._

Dino is always been cumsy, but not with ten meter radius of his subordinates. But now is different.

"Boss, are you inlove?"

'How the heck did Romario know that?!'

"What are you saying?"

"You were clumsy even if we're here."

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, crumblin Clumsy cuz I m fallin in love So in love with you_

Who? Haha. Guess who.

That girl who he always told her that she's cute. With that 'Hahi?!' of hers.. Ahh.. BAM BOOM BOOM.

"Ouch.." He said whie rubbing his back. Thinking about her hurts him so much.. physically. But the peace in his mind is better.

_Can't breath When you touch my sleeve _

_Butterflies so crazy, now, think I m goin down\_

_Friends don t know whats with me._

He remember, one time when she interview him. The first thing he said she was cute, she blushes. She's so cute. Second, the time with Tsuna, she worries when he was hurt. So caring. So adorable, so lovable.

"Boss, that's the tenth time. You must really like her. Haha!" Romario and others laugh.

"What are you saying?! Go away... And stop playing that song!"

"But it fits you well.."

Listening to the song he can't help but notice the last lyrics..

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumblin Clumsy cuz I m fallin in love.  
So in love with you.._

Not bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is up! Sorry for the late upload. I have a very good reason for that! I promise! You know, it's raining, then its so windy, I thought it was storming and the thunder is scary.. BOOM BOOM BRAAGGGHH!! Woah! TT_TT. The story? I know, it sucks! Sorry! DinoHaru isn't really my forte. Read and Review!


	8. Closer You and I

**Title: **Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Closer You and I

**Genre:** Romance

**Character/Pairing:** Yamamoto x Haru

**Summary:** "Every little smile, that special smile. The twinkle in your eye, in a little while. Give it a time, just a little more time, So we can get closer, you and I "

**Disclaimer: **Lazy again~.. I don't own Reborn! Or the song Closer You and I by Spongecola.

* * *

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes, must be love at first sight _

_You were just part of a dream, nothing more so it seemed_

The first time he sees her, she's just one of Tsuna's friend, ans she's intelligent because of the uniform she's wearing. No more, no less. He was suprise that Tsuna didn't recognize the uniform. He isn't really looking at the uniform, it's the bearer he's looking at. So, an baseball idiot and a intelligent girl isn't good. That time he haven't realize her smile, her twinkling eyes.

_Just can't forget the picture of your smile _

_'Coz every time I close my eyes You come alive_

Every evening before he sleep, he can see her brown round eyes, twinkling with happiness. When he's asleep, he's dreaming of her. Its just that, that girl likes someone who didn't like her back.

_I guess I found my inspiration _

_With just one smile, you take my breath away _

_So hold me close and say you'll stay with me now_

He wishes its him who she like. So that she feel the love he's silently offering. Just seeing her smile makes him smile, one of the major things that makes him smile like there's no tomorrow.

_Every little smile, that special smile _

_The twinkle in your eye in a little while_

_Give it a time, just a little more time.. _

That smile that he cherish, laughter that he recorded in his mind, eyes that makes him continue living, he promised, as he's listening in the song from the tv, he promised that if that guy didn't choose her, he'll be there to catch her before she hurt herself.

_So we can get closer..._

_You and I..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter 8 is up! My.. two consecutive stories featuring Haru?! Hahaha! I think, the latest ED of Reborn! makes me inspired. [Though, some fans is saying it's BasilxHaru because of the dolphin]** ITS YAMAHARU FOR ME~!!!** [doing silent protest] So, I just pour all my feelings in this fic. Hope you like it! DOn't forget to give review! [even if it is what you're thinking about my YAMAHARU protest.]


	9. Reflection

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Reflection

**Genre:** General

**Character/Pairing:** Chrome

**Summary:** "Who is that girl I see? staring straight, back at me. When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

**Disclaimer:** Lazy again~.. I'll gonna just say it--..

Ken: Oi! We already told you! Call us over if you will going to write about Mukuro-sama!

Chikusa: How troublesome..

kimikissu07: K-kakipi!Ken! This isn't a story about your Mukuro-sama! This is a story about Nagi!

Ken: Nagi?!

_____: kufufufu~.. That's my cute little Chrome, Ken, Chikusa.

Ken & Chikusa: Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro: kufufu~.. I've been looking forward to see this fic.. Be sure to make it good, or else~..

kimikissu07: Y-yes, Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro: kufufu~.. For my thanks in advance, I'll be the one to say the disclaimer. kimikussu07 doesn't own Reborn! or the song Reflection by Lea Salonga. Please enjoy while reading. kufufufu~..

* * *

She looked at the wall mirror, seeing a whole new Nagi, now known as Chrome. At this moment, she recalls what she is before.

_Look at me, I will never pass _

_For a perfect bride, Or a perfect daughter.._

Nagi is very unsociable, no friends, even her parents never notice her, they're very busy making money. She feel that she doesn't really play any role in others life, that even if she died, no one will feel bad or even noticed that she died. Even in her own life, she feel that she's like a living dead, not living for anything, for anyone. She doen't fit any role in the play called life.

_Could it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?_

She somehow see hope to change into something new, when she met Mukuro, Where he said she could change,when he said that he needs her. She felt happy, that someone she didn't know needed her, not a family, not a friend. She suddenly thought that the past role isn't really hers, that her part in life is only beginning then.

_Now I see,_

_That if I were truly To be myself _

_I would break my famiy's heart_

She didn't contact her family after that, she knew that it's okay to them that she's dead. She just wanted to be what she is, to play her role in her very best. That there are no regrets even if she died. She like to be attacted to other that they will weep if she's gone. She wanted to see her importance in others, what she doesn't felt before.

_Who is the girl I see?_

_Staring straight Back at me _

_Why is my reflection someone i dont know?_

Now, from the Nagi before, to Chrome now, She see many difference. From the point of view of Nagi, it's a success. She changed into something. She have many peope around her, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, the guardians and the girls. She like the attention they're giving to her. She have that power to grab on something and the patience of hold it if she wanted. And those things, no, people are her friends. If she died, she know they'll cry. And she knows, if she died for them, she'll just be okay.

_Somehow, I cannot hide Who I am, _

_though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who i am inside_ ...

But, even if things are better, she still want them to know who she is. As she listen to the soundtrack of the movie she was watching moments ago before she stand in front of the mirror, the melody of the song, lyrics that filled her mind, like she is hypnotized, she suddeny realized how much her life turned because of those people. And her reflection shows it. Yet, not all can see in just one look. Specially the heart.

_When will my reflection show _

_Who i am inside.._

* * *

**A/N:** Finished~! After writing this fic, Chrome became my second favorite character![with I-pin, Haru is my first] Thanks for SpreadYourCrimsomWings for requesting and influencing me. I started to love her when I heard her singing her character song. Hahah! But, unfortunately, she play a.. how can i say it.. big but small role?! Hahaha! I love Nagi, she looks very innocent. She's just thirteen years old! Hahaha! I'm a year older! Okay--..

Ken: WUUAAHHHH?!!! That's very touching!!! WUUAHHH!!

Chikusa: .....

Mukuro: For that fic, I'll give you three free pineapple.

kimikissu07: Does it stand for 'I love you?' *blushing*

Mukuro: No, it stands for "Thanks to you" kufufufu~..

Chrome: Mukuro-sama! Ken! Chikusa!

Mukuro: Good work, Nagia.

Chrome: Thank you, Mukuro-sama. Thank you also kimikissu07 for writing this fic. And for SpreadYouCrimsomWings for being my fan.

Mukuro: kufufu~.. Let us end this here. Please give review and don't forget that you can always request about a song or a character. Any last words?

kimikissu07: Hai! I don't think I'll be uploading a chapter per day because my internet connection is cut, so I'll just upload every chapter that I finished, it can be one to three, it depends on my sources. But, you can still leave a review or request in my inbox and I'll try my best to grant it at least a week after you request it. [sorry if a week is very long] I think this very long wait will be over after a month. [hopefully, they will fix it after a month] Sad? Me too, there's many things--..

Mukuro: kufufu~.. I need to leave now. Bye~. [kufufu~ echoing]

Ken, Chikusa, Chrome: Mukuro-sama! [running away]

kimikissu07: They are so OOC..([-o-]) I don't even get to talk with kakippi.. So boring... Don't forget the review!


	10. Out of My League

**Title**: Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Out of my League

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Character/Pairing:** Gokudera x Haru [mentions of Tsuna x Kyoko, slight Yamamoto x Haru, Ryohei x Hana, Lambo x I-pin] and the other original characters.

**Summary**: "'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again."

**Disclaimer:** Pretty fired up! Today, our guests are this fic's main characters: Gokudera-kun and Haru-chan!

_Haru:_ Good day everyone! Haru is excited for this story! But.. why did Gokudera-san is Haru's partner? And Tsuna-san is getting married.. *sobs*

_Gokudera_: Oi! baka onna! [stupid woman], Why are you crying?!

_kimikissu07_: That's right Haru-chan! Gokudera-kun is here so don't cry.. He'll--..

_Gokudera_: What are you saying?! *blushing* Boss will be angry if he knew that this woman is crying! Stop crying. stupid!

_Haru_: Hahi! You're very bad! Jerk!

_Gokudera_: What did you say?! I'll blow you up in pieces! *take out dynamites*

_Haru_: Hahi! That's very dangerous! Haru is scared!

_kimikissu07_: Gokudera-kun, please calm down! I just call you here for giving the disclaimer!

_Gokudera_: Fine! To end this up! This another stupid and ugly woman doesn't own Reborn! because if she does, Reborn! will sink at the bottom of the sea because it will became so ugly! Also, she didn't own the corny song Out of My League by Stephen Sparks!

_kimikissu07_: *dark aura* I'll bite you to death.. *hibari mode*

_Haru_: Hahi?! kimikissu07-chan.. ?? This fic happens eleven years later!

* * *

Its was Tsuna and Kyoko's engagement party, Everybody is present. The Guardians, some of his friends, his parents. Haru isn't sad. She's happy for her two friends. She didn't mourn. Okay, just a little but she doesn't let anyone know. Sometimes, she'll just stares at the sky, remembering them together. Just like that. But every doesn't think its just like that. They say its the reason why she cut her hair short. She just said its because she wants a new look. That's true. She doesn't want to be single forever. They said its not bad. Yamamoto even said she became more pretty. Everybody does. Except that jerk.

"Ugly.. che." Gokudera said. He turn around.

She pouted. "Well, Haru doesn't cut her hair just because Haru wants to please Gokudera-san! Jerk!" She stuck her tongue to Gokudera. That man really hate her. Even if they're grown ups, they always fight.

"You're not cute to begin with, stupid!"

* * *

That night, everyone is in formal attire. The boys are in tuxedo. The girls are in short, colorful gowns. She wears knee-length black gown with big red ribbon at the back that serves as belt placed along her waist.

Everyone that day give a special presentation for the two. Yamamoto shows his amazing sword play. Lambo dance sway with I-pin who became very pretty, those two are together now. Ryohei shows his extreme boxing but Hana stops him before he destroy the whole celebration. Hibird sing a love song because Hibari doesn't really participate himself in such competition. Chrome uses her illusions to show them a very amazing firework displays. She give the two her newest and most unique design of clothes she ever made, she's a talented designer now. Bianchi cooks a delicious looking food but Tsuna-san doesn't eat it. Fuuta ranks their top 3 honeymoon spots that made the couple blush. Dino-san and Reborn-chan give a touching speech between the relationship of them and Tsuna-san.

Gokudera-san, being the right hand man is the last to perform. He stood beside a grand piano. He looks very nervous. It's been years before he hold a piano again. He then talk.

"Ahmmm.. This isn't really for boss, but Tenth really wants me to do it today so, here it is. This is for.." He look at her eyes. What he said after that is really shocking, everybody is shock except for Tsuna and Reborn. "This is for.. Haru."

Haru too is shock. She's speechless. Her eyes are widened.

Gokudera walk in front of the piano. He sit and place his long fingers on the keys. The melody is playful. He start to sing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away _

_Ans the feeling that I'm falling further in love _

_Makes me shiver but in a good way.. _

He close his eyes. He remember how his heart beats faster than usual when Haru is around. It beats faster and faster that he can't breathe. Specially that day when Haru show her new hairstyle.

* * *

"Ugly.. che." He said. He turns around so everybody won't see his red face.

"Well, Haru doesn't cut her hair just because Haru wants to please Gokudera-san! Jerk!"

"You're not cute to begin with, stupid!"

Yeah, she isn't cute. She's pretty. But that baseball idiot said it before he does [but he don't really intend to] and really irritate him.

"Haru, you're very pretty! Hehe!" Yamamoto said with his hand behind his head.

"Hahi! Thank you, Yamamoto-san." He turn around so he can see the reaction of Haru.

She blushing and smiling. He feel some bees in his stomach. He excuse himself and went inside his boss's house. What is this? he thought.

"That's what we call jealousy." A little voice from behind said to him.

"Tenth! Reborn-san!"

"Hehe, Gokudera-kun, I have a proposal to you." Tsuna said, smiling to his friend.

That's when Tsuna tell him to know more of his feeling and confess to Haru the day of his engagement. And that is today

* * *

He continue to hit the keys, his voice isn't really good but he somehow know that everyone has their eyes on him. He open his eyes and the first person he saw is his new life.

Haru can't believe what she's hearing. Gokudera, the man that everyone know hated her, is singing a love song for her!

_Coz i love her with all that i am.._

That single phrase makes Haru's heart melt. She felt it before, also on Gokudera. That time when he save her..

* * *

"Gokudera-san.." Haru was shock, she doesn't really expect him to save her.

"Stupid! Why don't you fight?! You're always fighting with me but you don't fight when they struggle you! Idiot!" He's angry, she can see that. But, she hear some caring, fear, and worry in his voice. Somehow, she felt her heart beats faster.

"Sorry.." She cries. He wraps his hands around her. He knows its traumatic that someone wants to kill her.

"Next time.. call my name. Tenth isn't always here to save you. I am his righthand man... You can call me. I'll surely come and save you."

She can hear his heart beats fast. She's crying and blushing at the same time. Blood rush up her face. She could feel the heat his body produces. Her heart melted the time she realize he always care.

"Thank you.." She hug back.

* * *

_And my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cause she's all that I see and shes all that I need and I'm out of my league once again.._

Gokudera always felt this way. He always give insults and bad words so that she won't have a clue that he likes her. Deep inside, he's having a heart attack when they're fighting. He always feel refreshed everytime he sees her run her fingers through her short, beautiful hair.

The playful music and and his deep voice is the only noise that can hear. Heartbeats pound softly, breath starts to shorten. Everyone is amazed. This is the first time they saw him playing a piano. They know he have a tragic past and they don't want to dig and hurt him. But now, all that they can see is a proud, a little nervous and manly Gokudera.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but its no suprise.._

As the piano keeps playing, eyes all fixed on him, Gokudera only remember the time when that woman calls him aloud, the times she laughs because of the children, the times she's annoyed and she rolls her eyes just to annoy him too, and everytime he kept on falling and faing deeper yet, it feels like he's used to it.

While Haru, on the other hand, is having a heart attack. Everytime he hits the keys, everytime he opens his mouth to sing, everytime he opens his eyes to glance at her, her heart keep beating faster and faster. It's like she can't wait. It's like she's waiting for him to walk to her and tell her what he really feels. It's like this feeling is new to her, yet not.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again.._

Tsuna is happy for Gokudera, that he was able to tell Haru of what he really feels. He knew from the start that what Haru feels for him isn't love. Just plain friendship and respect for a person who save her life, nothing more. He knows that the love-hate relationship of the two is interesting, and it became more interesting after he notices that his friend has feelings for the other. When he notice that Gokudera's voice isn't that straight when the two are fighting, also the time when he save Haru. He's not sure for what Haru feels for Gokudera, but he knows Haru is smart and make a decision that is acceptable.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again.._

He hit some keys to finish the song. He feels so refreshed and new. He hear them clap for him, some, namely Yamamoto and Ryohei, saying "go for it!". He stood up and go to the place where she is.

Haru can't relax. Every step he take to get closer to her, the more she feels like taking deep breathes. She can't breath. She feel her face getting hotter.

"Oi." He stops in front of Haru, her head is bowed, he can't see her face.

"H-h-h-hai?" She asks, she can't look up to him with a face that looks like a tomato.

".... Stupid..."

"Hahi?! What did you say?!" Haru instantly look on him.

The time he saw her face, he instantly turn around. He can feel blood rushing up his face. "I say stupid woman!"

"What's with you? You sing a love song to me and now you call me stupid?! You.. you jerk!" She stand up, red chins up at him like she's questioning a tall person.

He can't take it. He can't breath. He know everyone is watching, even his precious boss. So he cup her face with his hands and press his lips on hers just to shut her up.

"Stupid! I love you and I'm here now shouting my feelings!"

"Hahi?" Haru isn't fully recover from the kiss. The time their lips met, everything around her stop.

"It's not 'hahi!', it's 'I love you too!'" He shouted. Everyone doesn't talk, they're just listen to them with eyes wide.

"What are you saying?! Haru isn't ready for this. You made Haru confused from the beginning! You sang a song for me, you call me stupid and now you're telling me to say 'i love you' to you?!"

Gokudera doesn't talk, he's guilty. But what he's nervous about is when she reject him.

"Haru can't take it! Haru didn't understand." she begun to cry. She covers her face with her trembling hands. "Haru only know Haru likes Tsuna-san. She feel happy with Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san is Haru's world, but... but.."

He felt like crying. All her words stabs through him. That the only person he look up is the only person that made his love life complicated. Tsuna-san, tsuna-san, it's irritating! It's hurting him.

"But.. you're always there! You always fight with Haru! You always made Haru annoyed! You always make Haru cry! Yet.. y-you always make Haru's heart pound faster! You always make Haru blush! You always make Haru's heart melt! You always make Haru fall in love with you and not to Tsuna-san! Everytime we talk.. w-we fight, we shout at each other, Haru immediately forget about Tsuna-san! I-i... i hate it! I hate that Haru loves you!"

Gokudera can't believe what he hear. Haru just tell him that she loves him! He wraps his hand around her. She wraps her arms around him. Both saying..

"Thank you. I'm out of my league once again.."

* * *

**A/N**: *just finished on killing Gokudera, back in her old happy face* Finished~! Hayyy... The longest fic I ever made. Haha! I really love this pairing. No, not just this pairing. I also like Yamamoto x Haru and Hibari x Haru. And Lambo x I-pin. Hahah! Maybe Mukuro x Chrome and & Ken x Chrome too! Haha! For my top 3 favorite for the girls: [1] Haru, [2] TYL I-pin [3] Chrome, for the boys: [1.5]Gokudera & Yamamoto [3] Hibari & TYL Ryohei. Haha! For the--.

_Haru_: What about Tsuna-san?!!

_Gokudera_: Y-yes.. *crawling* w-what a-bout T-tenth?

_kimikissu07_: hmmm? You're still alive? You're quite tough!

_Haru_: Hahi?! Gokudera-san?! What happen to you? *going near Gokudera*

_Gokudera_: *blushing* D-don't touch me stupid woman!

_Haru_: Hahi?! You're very mean! Why did kimikissu07-chan even like this jerk??

_kimikissu07_: Eh?! Hmmm... I don't really like Gokudera-kun before.. but, when I paired him with Haru-chan.. I think, that's when I liked him..

_Gokudera_: WHAT?!!! You only liked me because of that?! What about this stupid woman?!

_kimikissu07_: No, I also like you because you're very smart, also cool. And very handsome! *fangirling* And I like Haru-chan because she's very smart, also happy to be with. And very pretty! *fans shouting*

_Haru_: Hahi?! Thank You! Haru is touched! *blushing*. But, why did you pair Gokudera-san and Haru?

_kimikissu07_: Because you're both smart, also cool and very cute! Also, you two argue like an old married couple. I like love-hate relationships that leads to everlasting love!

_Gokudera_: What are you saying?! Hmmpp *blushing*

_Haru_: Hahi?! *blushing*

_kimikissu07_: Ja! Be free to request songs and characters [I don't accept yaoi, only het] in my inbox. And I'm very sorry for uploading very slow.. TT_TT, I'm sad too. And don't forget the reviews!

_Reborn_: Ciao-su!

_Gokudera_&_Haru_: Reborn-san?! / Reborn-chan?!

_kimikissu07_: Hehe! He's going to be the next main character so be sure to read my story about him!

_Reborn_: Hmp. Be sure to read it with your dying will.

_kimikissu07_: Byebi~!!!

_Gokudera_: Che..

_Haru_: 'Till next time! See you again desu~!

_Reborn_: Ciao-ciao!


	11. Kaleidoscope World

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Kaleidoscope World

**Genre:** General

**Character/Pairing: **Reborn

**Summary:** "Every color and every hue, Is represented by me and you."

**Disclaimer:**

To do the disclaimer this time, let's have Reborn's students, Dino-san and Tsuna-san!

Tsuna: H-hello..

Dino: Yo! Haha. I'm happy to be featured here.

kimikissu07: Me too! I'm happy that you came here. *blushing*

Tsuna: Ne, how did the guesting last chapter go?

kimikissu07: hm?! Oh! that?! Hmmm.. okay but not too peaceful..

Tsuna: Haha! Yeah, with that two together, there's no peace.. *sweatdrop*

kimikissu07: Then, please say the disclaimer!

Dino: Haha! This cute and charming lady over here doesn't own Reborn!

Tsuna: And she also doesn't own the song Kaleidoscope World by Francis M.

* * *

_  
_

_So many faces, so many races_

_Different voices, different choices_

He have seen many people. Negociate with them, talk about business. Many people with different languages, different traits, different personalities, different physical appearance with different views in life.

_Some are friends and some are foes _

_Some have some while some have most_

In talking with them, he can't keep himself on talking his side. Because of that, because of his sharp tongue, many hated him. Vongola hire him because of the straight face he always carry even on the hardest times.

_Every color and every hue _

_Is represented by me and you _

_Take a slide in the slope _

_Take a look in the kaleidoscope _

_Spinnin' round, make it twirl _

_In this kaleidoscope world_

Even if he's like that, he's also a human (isn't he?), with emotions and heart, that there are many things and people that he treasure, those peope who is with him everytime, both ups and downs of life. Those people colors his life. Like the colors that a rainbow have, the different emotions the sky have.

Those people are his students, and their family. Even if they're clumsy, weak and always annoy him, he doesn't want them to see his weakness, and how much weak he is when it comes to them. Because he always thought that he doesn't want them to see their strenght being vulnerable.

He's like a shining sun. Like how it stand out the most after every storm passes, like how it colors everything when it rises and how it makes a day enjoyable and fun.

* * *

**A/N:**Finished~! Haha! Eh? Why are you crying?

Tsuna: I don't know that Reborn always feels that. *cries*

Dino: Bro, but cry. *sniff* Reborn doesn't want to see us crying.. *sniff*

kimikissu07: I know the feeling, knowing a evil person always care about you.. *teary eyes*

Reborn: Oi. What you doing?

Tsuna/Dino/kimikissu07: NOTHING!!!

Reborn: Hmp! Don't forget to leave a review. *takes out gun*

Tsuna/Dino: HHIII!!!!

kimikissu07: Y-yes! Please give a review! You can also request if you want! Thanks for reading!

Reborn: Ciao ciao! Oi, you two. Get back to the training.

Tsuna/Dino: Yes! Bye!


	12. Say It Again

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Say it Again

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Character/Pairing:** Uni x Gamma [mentions of Uni's mother]

**Summary:** Say it again for me It`s like the whole world stops to listen When you tell me you`re in love..

**Disclaimer:** To do the discaimer this time, here's.. ME! Hahaha! I never own Reborn! and this song Say it Again by Marie Digby.

* * *

_The thing about love is i never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise _

_And now there`s a voice inside my heart that`s got me wondering _

_Is this true, i want to hear it one more time_

That time, when his boss die from illness, its like his whole world is going to end. He always thought of her, protecting her and the family. He always thinks of her, because he thought a right-hand man should always do that. He never think of his feelings for her, because he think that its just a boss-subordinate relationship. He just realized it when she died.

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there`s no end in sight _

_The thing about me is that i really want to let you _

_Open that door and walk into my life_

The time he knew about her daughter, his world is shaken. How could that woman have a child? He's been with her for years now. He never see her tummy became large like that. He never see her with other man. How could that happen?

With that thought in his mind, he don't trust the little gir, she said they can call her Uni. Though, they have many traits in common, like being thoughtful and careful, he just can't trust her like that.

Yet, in that three months, she show her emotions. And those emotions struck through him, making him closer to her. At the point that he can't let her go when she's going inside the room alone with that Byakuran. But, she made him listen to her, with those words that never cross his mind and never think he could hear from her.

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper_

_ Just a little louder_

"I love you, like how my mom did."

_And it feels like it`s the first time _

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain _

_And never in my whole life _

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

He felt heaven is there in that moment, he doesn't want to end it. That girl really amazes him. It's like what he feels when his boss is around. When they drink together, laugh together, cry together.

_Say it again for me _

_Cause i love the way it feels when you are telling me that i`m _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It`s like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you`re in love_

Those words, he want to hear it from her lips again. That's why he fight with all his strength, with all his heart. He want to spend more time with her. He want to be closer to her. He want to hear those words again.

While inside the base, with members playing around him, that song caught his ears, making him think of the past.

_When you tell me you`re in love?  
Say it again_

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! I love this pairing! Well, what I love the most is the confession of Uni. This song really suits them. Hahah! I hope we can see more of this pairing. Do you know any fanfics for this couple? And.. what is the name of Uni's mother again? Haha! I forgot it! Well, you can always request songs and characters! Haha! Till next time. Thanks for reading. And don't forget the review!

Say it again for me It`s like the whole world stops to listen When you tell me you`re in love..


	13. Don't Love You No More

**Title:** Ispiratore Canzoni

**Chapter Title:** Don't Love You No More

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Character/Pairing:** Tsuna x Haru

**Summary: **"I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry, I guess this time it really is goodbye. You made it clear when you said I just don't love you no more."

**Disclaimer:** To do the disclaimer this time. drumrolls pease! *drumrolls* Tsuna-san and Haru-chan!

_Haru:_ Hello again everyone! I'm excited again! I'm paired with Tsuna-san! B-but why did it turned out like this?! *cries*

_Tsuna:_ H-haru, don't cry! It's just a fanfiction!

_kimikissu07:_ But she's only better with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari! Beh!! *sticks tongue out* No Good Tsuna! Read the disclaimer! Wahahahah! *Lambo-is-conquering-the-world mode*

_Tsuna:_ Hiiiiii?! T-then, she doesn't own any Reborn! characters and the song Don't Love You No More by Craig David.

* * *

**Italy. 11:30 pm**

From the start Tsuna, the hero of the mafia story, is annoyed to a stupid woman, _Haru_. It's been years, one.. two... five? He count it with his hands. Five years together, laughing, crying, together. Little by little, through those painful years, he move closer to her, knowing her more. That Haru is more intelligent than he ever imagine. At the age of twenty, she can fully manage the tow thirds of his men in the whole wide world, with Gokudera as her partner. But everyone think he's greater than her. He managed to rule the mafia world in the earth at the age of seventeen. But, just when he wanted to know more about her, he felt that she was being cold.

_For all the years that I've known you baby_

_I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold_

_If there's a problem we should work it out _

_So why you giving me the cold shoulder now _

_Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl_

This past few weeks, no Haru calling him every morning, asking him if he already eat, taken vitamins, et chetera, et chetera. She don't go to his office to tell him about her newest costume. No Haru that will give him a bento. She always turns off her phone. She goes to other countries everytime. All in al, no chance for talking. Maybe she's just busy and he's being paranoid. It fells like she is ignoring him, avoiding him. He thought, maybe she's already tired.

_OK I know I was late again I made you mad and dinners thrown in _

_But why are you making this thing drag on so long _

_I'm sick and tired of this silly game_

He's always late, one hour. He fells more guitly knowing that she's one hour earlier. He knew she wanted a real date, but, the discussion is focused on the management. Unknowingly to him, Haru gives him minus 100 million points.

* * *

He remember that day, he was late again. He was about to accompany her to Europe.

_I know that I made a few mistakes _

_But never thought that things would turn out this way _

_Cause I'm missing something now that your gone _

_Me at the door with you in a state _

_Giving my reasons but as you look away _

_I can see a tear roll down your face_

"Why are you late?" cold eyes eyeing him.  
"Well... I ride Kyoko-chan home..." he see Haru look away "... because Onii-san said so. I'm sorry." "Let's go." She walk fast, wanting to go far away for him, yet wants him only on her side. Tears roll down her pale face.

* * *

**Hawaii.**

_Rain outside my window pouring down _

_What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

The beach is beautiful, yet, the rain made it saddening to see. It's like hell. No Haru chatting with him, no Haru laughing with him, no Haru beside him. It's killing him. Then, he realise his feelings.

He went out of his room, with a plan in his head. He'll confront Haru. He entered a large living room. Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn is in it.

"Tenth!."  
"Yo, Tsuna."  
"Tsuna-kun.."

He went pass through them, staring straight on Haru, who's staring out of the room.

"Haru..."  
"Hahi? What's wrong. Tsuna-san?  
"You.. H-haru, this past few days.. I-i think about all that we've been, and I-i realized that.. I love you.."  
He saw a sad smile cross her lips.  
"Sorry, Tsuna-san. You know, humans are bound to be tired. Tired of studying, waiting, loving. I'm a human too. You wasted your time. The time when I'm still inlove with you. Tsuna-san.." tears roll down her face "I-if you just love me back then, t-then, maybe we're happy now."  
"Haru-chan..." Kyoko walk near her, comforting her.  
Yamamoto and Gokudera don't talk, yet, he can tell they are kind of... disappointed.  
"Because you only see Kyoko-chan, I give up on you."  
"Haru, is there any chance for.. me and you?" Tsuna said, trying to convince her.  
"Sorry.."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't love you no more." She smiled, feeling free from the feeling.

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down _

_Now it's, too late, to turn it around _

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry _

_I guess this time it really is goodbye _

_You made it clear when you said _

_I just don't love you no more

* * *

_

**Italy. 11:56 pm**

_Those simple words hit so hard _

_They turned my whole world upside down _

_Girl, you caught me completely off guard _

_On that night you said to me _

_I just don't love you no more_

He stared outside, raindrops falling. He heard the door open.

"Tenth.."  
"Tsuna, thinking about her?"  
Gokudera and Yamamoto look at him. He stared back.  
"You shouldn't think of it very hard. It's affecting your job." Gokudera said, concerned about the whole family.  
"But... you wasted it." Yamamoto directly said. "I'm going to steal her. Bye" Yamamoto walked out the room, confident.  
"I'll just leave you to think over it." Gokudera followed.

He know, while listening to the song on the radio, Yamamoto and Gokudera are better than him. He just close his eyes and getting ready for the pains to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha! Already done! I don't really ike this pairing because Tsuna is very insensitive. Haha! Huh?! Where's Haru-chan and Tsuna-san? They already went home because Haru is crying really hard. Maybe she fell so heartbroken. Well, she better stick to Gokudera and Yamamoto. LOL. Give reviews please!


	14. 25 Minutes

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **25 Minutes

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Character/Pairing:** Mukuro x Chrome x Hibari

**Summary: **"Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are twenty five minutes too late.."

**Disclaimer:** To lazy to make some extra so... I don't own any characters from Reborn! neither the song 25 Minutes by Michael Learns to Rock.

* * *

_After some time I've finally made up my mind _

_She is the girl and I really want to make her mine _

_I'm searching everywhere to find her again _

_To tell her I love her _

_And I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

Hibari, after the missions that Tsuna gave him, he search for her everywhere. Chrome. Before those missions, they we're together. His mission started a year ago. They fight before he leave. They fight about one little herbivore. Rokudo Mukuro. He said some bad things that made Chrome hurt. It hurts to see her cry, but he can't just leave the issue alone. All throughout the year, he think about it, but he can't find a reason for them to broke up. He wants her, he loves her very much. He doesn't want to let her go. So now, he's searching for her. Namimori High, park, Kokuyo Junior High, everywhere.

_I find her standing in front of the church the only place in town where I didn't search _

_She looks so happy in her weddingdress but she's crying while she's saying this_

Church. _Why is she here? Why does she wears a wedding gown? What's with those cherry blossom petals falling down? Why is she with that man? _Questions filled his mind._ And.. why is she's so happy? Did she like to be with that man? Does... she already forgot me?_

He quickly run to her. Their eyes met. He grabbed her white arms, making her turn to him.

"What are you doing here?" he ask.  
"Sorry, Kyouya. I-im-" she was cut by him.  
"What's happening here?"  
"I'm already married, as you see." she blush. Then, she look at her husband.  
"Kufufufu~.. You're too late." Mukuro said.  
He just look at him. He can't bite that man to death, he know Chrome will cry.  
"Kyouya, I want to talk to you. Mukuro-sama, can you wait here?"  
"Of course, my cute little Chrome."

They walk sixty step away from him. Far enough so that he can't hear them.

_Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is twenty five minutes too late _

_Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry your are twentyfive minutes too late_

"Kyouya, I'm sorry. I know you went back after you completed Boss' mission for you just to come here, but, this whole year that you're gone, I finally change my mind. You always glare at me but I love it when you look at me like I'm the most beautiful in the world. You always say you'll bite me to death, but you just kiss me until I can't breath. You're always suprise me. But we can't go on ike this forever. You always run from your responsibilities when it comes to me, you always make missions as your first priority, you always make me worry. We can't go on like this, can we?" She ask with her eyes blurry.

"We can." He said.

Tears started to fill her eyes. " No, we can't! I love you, yes, but we can't be together! You can find another! We're not--"

"I understand." he said without an emotion on his face. He toke her hand and lead them to Mukuro.

"I'll bite you to death if you make her cry." he quickly turn around, eaving the shock Chrome.

"I'm not like you. You can assure that. Kufufu~.. Let's go Nagi."

They're gone.

_Against the wind I'm going home again  
_

_Wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends_

_Out in the streets places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat _

_Inside my head still I can hear the words she said_

As he listen to the song on his radio in his car, memories flash back his mind. One long journey again. Just like before. But there's no Chrome to welcome him back now. He wants more of their relationship. Too bad he's too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Mukuro is bacckkkk!!! That's why I'm pretty fired up to make another fic for him. Ohhh~! I miss that pineapple head of yours! Well, be sure to leave a review and request if you want! Haha! Thanks for reading! [Do you think they're so out of character? :(]


	15. Equal Romance

**Title: **Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **Equal Romance

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Character/Pairing: **Hibari x Haru

**Summary:** "Darlin just for you, I won t hesitate. Give me the greatest excitement ever in your eyes, a romance is beginning. I love you more than anyone else, catch my love"

**Disclaimer:** To do the disclaimer this time, here's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!!

_Ya__mamoto:_ Yo! It's been a while!

_Gokudera:_ Hmpp. Why am I here with this baseball idiot?!

_kimikissu07: _Because I want you two to give the disclaimer. And because I already paired you two with Haru. Haha!

_Yamamoto:_ Oh yeah! On the chapter eight, I'm fantalizing about Haru! Haha! Eh? The reader doesn't know that? Haha! You should go back and read it. It's pretty good!

_kimikissu07:_ Eh~ I'll take that as a compliment Yamamoto-kun.

_Gokudera:_ *whispering* Hmp! Two idiots do understand each other.

_kimikissu07:_ Ehh... Did you just say something Gokudera-kun???

_Gokudera:_ E-eh! N-no! You baseball idiot! Give the disclaimer already!

_Yamamoto: _Haha! Okay. kimikissu07 doesn't own Reborn! and the song Equal Romance by Coco!

_kimikissu07:_ And I forgot, this chapter is an extra story of my first fanfic about HibaHaru, Once Upon a Time in Nami-chuu. You can read it or not to know more and relate at this chapter.

* * *

It's been two years since they are together. She can recall their faces when he announced that. Gokudera-san almost fainted. Yamamoto is shocked, same as Tsuna-san. Ryohei-niisan and Kyoko-chan is very happy for the two of us. I-pin-chan and Lambo-chan doesn't understand much at the age of ten but she know they were happy for them. Bianchi-san says "love is all that matters.". She slowly faling in fall with him on those five years they are together. But his confession isn't what she dreamed.

"I said it right? the dying will thing. So, have you fallen in love with me?"

"Yeah." Haru blush, she never thought that confessing her feelings should be that embarrassing.

"That's great." Hibari said it with a smile, which leads Haru's nose almost bleed.

He made her confess! He didn't confess! She is the one who confess to him! Well, it doesn't affect her now, now that she is happy.

But people around them says they don't look like a couple. They said they don't see them together often, they said he is not sweet and the worst, they said they don't belong to each other. But Haru ignore those because she knew he love her.

But sometimes, she feels that too.

* * *

_Tonight, how funny _

_We stop the car by the beach _

_Yes, even when we re so close _

_There s an invisble barrier in our way why?_

_Tears threaten to overflow_

That night, they went to the beach using his motorbike. Haru said she wanted to have a quiet time with him. It was windy and the temperature is low.

"Achooo~" Haru sniffed. "It's cold." Hibari stand up, and walk away. "Hahi! Hibari-san." "It's Kyoya."  
"K-kyoya.." Haru see him remove his jacket and give it to her. "Here."  
"Hahi.. Arigatou!" She wear it. "Ahh.. it's better." Haru said with a wide smile.  
Hibari just hop on his motorbike and start it. "Let's go."  
Haru couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

_Darlin Just for you, I won t hesitate _

_Give me the greatest excitement ever _

_In your eyes, a romance is beginning _

_I love you more than anyone else, _

_catch my love_

On the day of the joint program of Nami-chuu and Midori High for the senior's prom night, many boys went to Haru and ask to dance with them but she always say no. The only ones who hear her 'yes' are Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna and Gokudera. "Tsuna-san, where is Hiba-- Kyoya?" She ask him, she was a bit worried.  
"E-eh? Hibari-san? He might be patrolling around the school grounds. Why?"  
"Haru wants to dance with him too."  
"You can go look for him. The school is pretty safe." Tsuna said as he let go of her.  
"Thank you."  
She see tsuna asking the lovely Kyoko for a dance. She just wish him luck.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!"  
Haru called for him. "Kyo-.." She felt a strong hand cover her mouth. She feel so helpless.  
"Don't shout, you're destroying the peace of the night." She quickly turn around, knowing the guy behind her.  
"Kyoya!" She hugged him. "You scared Haru." she smiles.  
He look at him from head to toe, then, she blushes.  
"Hahi! I didn't know Kyoya look so--!"  
He kissed her until she can't breathe. She look in his eyes.  
"Haru, you're so beautiful." He touches her rossy cheeks.  
"H-Hahi! T-thank you.."  
Haru couldn't help but love him more.

* * *

_Tonight, look at me, I m wearing lipstick for the first time _

_But you quietly turn away from love _

_If I m special to you now _

_Then I want you to hold me_

On their first date, Haru dress up so nicely. Wearing a black semi-formal dress, make-up and a very sweet perfume. Just to be disappointed to Hibari. He just wears his uniform, and she can tell that he just spray any perfume he can see on his table.  
"What's with the outfit?" Hibari said.  
"IT's our first date! Don't you get it?"  
"We're just patrolling."  
"Whatever!" Haru turn away and walk. She wants him to chase her but he didn't.  
She just can't help but keep her feelings inside.

* * *

_Darlin Just for me, _

_I m waiting I want to send a thrill through your heart_

_ Your fingertips summon up a romance_

_ Surely the more I see of destiny, the further I fall in love_

"Haru..."  
"Hahi?! Oh, it you.. Hibari-san.."  
Hibari hugged her from behind, which made Haru blush. But she didn't turn around.  
"What do you want Hibari-san?"  
"Wrong, you didn't even get one syllable right. It's Kyoya for you."  
He turn to her, cupped her face and kiss her.  
" I love you, that's the right words.."  
Oh.. she can't help but fall deeper and deeper..

* * *

**A/N:** Done~.. I've suffer from writter's block for two weeks. HAyyy.. But I'm very happy now! I buy poster Reborn! posters and a Hibari keychain. Love it! Well, don't forget to give reviews and request songs if you want to. This song is the ending song of Ranma 1/2. Hehe.


	16. You Belong With Me

**Title: **Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **You Belong With Me

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt

**Character/Pairing:** Lambo x I-pin

**Summary:** "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me..

**Disclaimer:** To give the disclaimer this time, drumrolls please! *drumrolls* H-hibari-san??!! Why are you hear?

Hibari: Hmm. Why? Don't you want me here?

kimikissu07: I-it's not like that. *whispering* it's supposed to be young I-pin and Lambo..

Hibari: Did you just say something?

kimiissu07: N-n-n-no! Nothing! Hehe! Then, what are you doing here, Hibari-san?

Hibari: I heard you copy my catch phrase.

kimikissu07: E-eh? When is that?

_*flashback*_

_**[Chapter 10: Out of my League]**_

_kimikissu07: Gokudera-kun, please calm down! I just call you here for giving the disclaimer!_

_Gokudera: Fine! To end this up! This another stupid and ugly woman doesn't own Reborn! because if she does, Reborn! will sink at the bottom of the sea because it will became so ugly! Also, she didn't own the corny song Out of My League by Stephen Sparks!_

_kimikissu07: *dark aura* I'll bite you to death.. *hibari mode*_

_Haru: Hahi?! kimikissu07-chan.. ?? This fic happens eleven years later!_

_*end of flashback*_

kimiissu07: G-gomen Hibari-san. Please don't bite me to death!

Hibari: Give the disclaimer, herbivore.

kimikissu07: Y-yes sir! I, a mere herbivore, doesn't and never own Reborn and it's characters as well as the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Maa~ Hibari-san, you should be the one who'll tell that!

Hibari: What? Then, I'll bite you to death.

kimikissu07: Nooo!! *runs away, dodging every attacks successfully*

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, _

_She's upset She's going off about something that you said _

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

This is always what's happening when I-pin goes to the headquarters. Lambo patiently explaining things over the phone.

_'What a annoying girlfriend'_ she thought.

It's been ten years since they first met, become playmates and friends. Lambo changed a lot, as wel as herself, maybe because of the mafia atmosphere surrounding them since they are young.

"Like a said, I'm just jo- H-hello? Oi!" Lambo turn off his phone. " Damn."  
"What happened? Misunderstandings again?"  
"As always." Lambo sighed.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

While alone in her room and listening to her iPod that her big brother and friend, Tsuna have gave, I-pin thinks about Lambo.

_'Why don't he just break up with that girl? She's not as caring as I am. She not that beautiful. She's annoying. She's bossy. What does he seen in her? I'm far more better- Eh? Why am I comparing myself to her? Arrggghh..'_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_'But maybe, she's better..' _I-pin stands up, faces the life-size mirror._ '... she's more girly and beautiful. I wonder if it fits me if I let my hair down?'_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_ That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_'Why can't he just forget her?'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down _

_You say you find I know you better than that _

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

They broke up, they reconceil, broke up, reconceil.. That's a patern of Lambo's relationship. One night, they are asked to but some vegetables. While walking they are talking and laughing together.

".. Haha! Do you remember when you cry because Tsuna-san don't take you with him? You said 'I want to see the sparkling again'. Haha!"  
Lambo smiled. I-pin felt her heart stop for a second. "You're smiling now.."  
"Haha. Thanks to you. You always makes me feel better."  
"Why can't you just forget her? Go find someone better!" I-pin said.  
"Yeah, I know."  
_'Stupid cow...'_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry _

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams _

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

She heard knocks on her door one night.

".. Lambo? What happened?"

She saw his eyes all teary.

"You're better without her. Why don't you just broke up with her and eat all the chocolates in your closet?" I-pin leaned to the door, still open, waiting for Lambo to come in.  
"Haha! You're so cruel I-pin." Lambo step in. I-pin closes the door.  
"That's my favorite song." Lambo said, listening to the song, Thunder. "I know." I-pin said, etting him cry quietly. _'If you just look around...'_

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

_'... if you just look around, maybe we're together now._' I-pin thought, keeping the pain.

Unknown to I-pin, Lambo feels the same.

_'I-pin, I just can't see you hurt. I love you but I can't. Sorry. But I know, I belong to you, and only for you.'_

The next song start playing and they listen quietly, absorbing the fact in the lyrics and putting in their hearts, You Belong With Me.

"I-pin, you look beautiful when you let down your hair.." Lambo said.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I'm back without any wounds! Haha! Eh? Where's Hibari? He just saw Mukuro and run to bite him to death. Hahaha! I'll be waiting for a rematch, Hibari. Ms. Swift's songs really fit these two. Hahaha! Please give some reviews!


	17. Kiss My Lips

**Title:** Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title:** Kiss My Lips

**Genre:** Romance

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari x I-pin

**Summary:** "Feeling, the side of your face draws close to me, kiss my lips; embrace me with both of your hands."

**Disclaimer: **To give the disclaimer this time, here's Adult Lambo!

Lambo: Yare, yare. Hello, everyone.

kimikissu07: Ne, ne. What are you feeling now that I paired I-pin to Hibari-san?

Lambo: Nothing, really.

kimikissu07: Ohhh.. Really? You're not jealous?

Lambo: *ignores the question* Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira and the song Kiss my Lips by Saori Sakura is not kimikissu07's property.

kimikissu07: O-oi! Answer m-.. *_Lambo switch back on being 5 years old Lambo_* Oh my.. Then, I'll just ask him, you know, children don't lie. Uhmm.. I'm not just sure on this one.. *_faces Lambo_* Ne, ne.. What are you feeling now that I paired I-pin to Hibari-san now?

Lambo: Ehh??!! No way! I-pin with that bad guy? Yada! I'll definitely protect I-pin! I will! Lambo is I-pin's saviour! Gyahahaha!

kimikissu07: *_whispering_* Geh, not jealous, you say? Hehe.. TYL Vongola, here they come!

* * *

I always remember it, that precious day. Tsuna-san and Reborn-san wants to go to the beach, and I am invited. I told Kawahira-ojiisan that I can't deliver his favorite ramen for two days and he said that I definitely need a vacation. Then, the day I'm looking forward has arrived.  
Everyone is there. The Guardians, including Lambo, Haru-san and Kyoko-san, even Fuuta and Bianchi.

The sun is setting, the water below it sparkles like gems under a light. I was mesmerized by the beauty and didn't notice Hibari-san have sat down beside me at first. I look at him and say "Good afternoon, Hibari-san."  
He look at me and give a small nod, with just that gesture made me blush. I saw him reading a book so I didn't talk to him. Instead, I entertain myself by daydreaming.

I dreamed about running at the shore front of Hibari-san, and then he smiles. I blushed on that thought.

_darling, on the beach that I dash across while barefooted, will you chase me?  
feeling, the side of your face draws close to me kiss my lips; embrace me with both of your hands_

Then, he was with me, watching the sun to go rest and sleep.

_The scenery reflected in my eyes; the summer sky that I looked up at_

_You re next to me and the wind causes my hair to flutter_

Then, he kissed me. I never knew Hibari-san could be this romantic.

_kissing, but sometimes I can t turn it into words; _

_I can t say it well falling, just by touching each other _

_My honest voice tells you_

Then he confessed to me, I said 'I love you too' back. He look me in the eye with such a soft look. I smiled.

_kissing, because I love you _

_Because I was looking only at such a you _

_falling, just by touching each other _

_I ll tell you my true feelings_

"Why are you smiling?" I almost jumped back when I heard Hibari-san called my attention.  
"N-nothing." Man! I'm so stupid. Smiling because I'm daydreaming. I feel my face and it was hot.  
"Do you have a fever?" Hibari-san ask me.  
"No! I don't have one, Hibari-san. Thanks for worrying." Everyone would think that I have a fever because my cheeks are as red as tomato.  
He didn't reply, I expected that.

Then that's the end on the vacation. It's spring now, months after my vacation. Spring, I love this season. I can see cherry blossom petals dance on my way. But I always remember my dream, touching, kissing, embracing, telling what I feels.

_darling, because even when the summer passes _

_Our season won t end _

_feeling, your fingers touched my cheeks _

_kiss my lips, gently, close your eyes_

I won't forget it, the day that I and Hibari-san watched the sunset alone after reading his book.

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! Hahaha! I only read one HibarixI-pin fic, and that's Sakura Spring by ekmisao in LJ. [Hi, EK!] I'm so touch in that fic, so I came up with this kind of chapter. Haha!


	18. FEARLESS

**Title: **Canzoni Ispiratore

**Chapter Title: **FEARLESS

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Hurt/Angst/General

**Character/Pairing: **DinoBianchi, TsunaKyoko, ByakuranUni, TsunaHaru, MukuChrome, LamboIpin, ColLal, GokuHaru, RebornBianchi, GammaAria, HibaKyoko, HibaIpin, Vongola Family.

**Summary:** Collection of songs from Taylor Swift's album FEARLESS featuring pairings like DinoBianchi, TsunaKyoko, ByakuranUni, TsunaHaru, MukuChrome, LamboIpin, ColLal, GokuHaru, RebornBianchi, GammaAria, HibaKyoko, HibaIpin and the Vongola Family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the songs, it was made and sung by Taylor Swift and the character of KHR! are made by Amano Akira.

* * *

_"Letting go is FEARLESS. Then, moving on and being alright That s FEARLESS too._

_But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it._

_You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after._

_That's why I write these songs. Because I think love is FEARLESS."_

**~ Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**+ Fearless**  
_* DinoBianchi_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you_

_I'd dance In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

[He can fight his opponent without fear,  
and she can kill anyone who can go in her way.  
And together, they can overcome all obstacles,  
even love with the shine on their eyes. He's like a moon that replaces the sun after it sets, yet it has its own beauty and she's like the stars that shines with it. Together, they are beautiful. They stand out and outshines the sun. They are fearless.]

* * *

**+ Fifteen **  
_*TsunaKyoko_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say "_

_You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

[Like any other girls, she dreamed of being inlove.  
It's been years, and she have forgotten about the others,  
her brother worked overseas, that's what she knows.  
Then, after years of being separated, he came again.  
With a smile like before, and a voice so soothing that it sends chills on her spine.  
Like any other girl, she dreamed of being inlove with a boy.  
And now, infront of her, here he is.]

_*KyokoHaru_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

[She have a huge crush on her sempai,  
like others, she wants to marry him someday.  
And then, she came across mafia, and realize that there's a big world outside, and there's a lot of people in it.  
She have knew people because of it, like Haru and Tsuna.  
She knows Haru's feelings towards Tsuna,  
she sees her giving efforts for him to notice her.  
But then, he reject her, and being a friend,  
she joins her and shed tears for her dear friend.]

* * *

**+ Love Story**  
_*ByakuranUni_

_see the lights,_

_see the party the ball gowns_

_i see you make your way through the crowd_

_you say hello little did i know_

[All that she can see are dresses, bright lights, twinking atmosphere.  
It's the first time they met in a party ball.  
He wore white tuxedo, she wore orange dress.  
She immediately saw his smile, as he walk to her.  
He say hello, she say hi.  
She was captured by his smile.  
Little did she know what the man can do.]

* * *

**+ Hey Stephen **  
_*TsunaHaru_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

[He's a darling, before, that word is for Reborn,  
now it is for his student, Tsuna. He look so peaceful to her that she wants to hug and kiss him everywhere.  
There's a feeling everytime she sees him, so strong that it makes her heart beat faster and no one else can do it but him.]

* * *

**+ White Horse **  
_* MukuChrome_

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holdin' on,  
_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl I should've known, I should've known_

[She treasure him, respect him.  
He's the one who let her live happily with the Family.  
She always believe in him, then she heard that he's just using her,  
it hurts, and she know that he knows it.  
She knows it from the beginning, yet she go for it.  
She's an ignorant little girl, just like what he said.]

* * *

**+ You Belong With Me**_  
*LamboIpin_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

[She always look away and he hates that.  
Why can't she understand that he's there?  
Why look at the other guy when he's just beside her?  
Why can't she just look at him?  
Can't she see that it's him that she's waiting for?]

* * *

_**+ Breathe**  
*ColLal_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

[He died. What an idiot. Serves him right.  
That's what she thought while looking at his head band with eyes sheding tears which she doesn't notice until it drops on her hand. It's very tragic, like what she see on her favorite drama, while the sad funeral song is playing.  
True, he's an idiot, stupid, annoying and bad ass. But she was already used having him around. And now she don't know if she can continue living without him.]

* * *

_**+ Tell Me Why **  
*GokuHaru_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude I_

_'m feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

[They are the cat and dog of the gang. Everyone agreed on it. She hates his attitude he hates hers back.  
Then, he confess. When she were to say something, he interrupt. What an asshole. But she knows, she like him too yet she hates him at the same time, he hates her back. And his confession strike through her and affects her. She knows that he notice it and he likes it. Just why did he likes seeing her get hurt, then he will help her to get up then will leave her behind? Is he...a sadist?]

* * *

**+ You're Not Sorry **  
_*RebornBianchi_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

[Yes, she admired him, but admiration have its limits.  
Admiration is far from love. And love is the most powerful in Earth. Her feelings is weak to him, it might get stronger if only he didn't leave her. He used to outshine them all, like the sun, but now, the sun is setting and the moon stands out in the darkness.]

* * *

_**+ The Way I Loved You**  
*GammaAria_

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

[He is a real gentleman. Many want to have him, yet his loyalty is only for her. He shower her with compliments,  
she will object, yet he will find a way to let her know its true.  
He's always their when she's in trouble, save her and treat her like a princess she'll never be. He do everything that makes her happy. She doesn't want anything but him.]

* * *

_**+ Forever and Always **  
*HibaKyoko_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened?_

_Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

[The first time they met, they are already in love.  
Or she thought so. After the meeting, nothing progresses. No dates, meetings, hugs or kisses.  
She thinks he's just joking. But joking isn't his character. But the way he made her feel now,  
she knows he doesn't really care at all.]

* * *

_**  
+ The Best Day **  
*HibaIpin_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

[She have her master, Fong, who help her to survive in the world with power and made her see the world in such peaceful way, like the wind. She have Lambo, who she treated like her own brother, days are happier with him. She have the lively Sawada Residence which she considered as her home for years. But what she have the best of all is him, he who love her above all -even if he doesn't let her see it- and the one who is with her when she have the best days of her life]

* * *

_  
**+ Change **  
* Vongola Family_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now from things they never found_

_They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

[Byakuran is powerful, we know that. Millefoire is a large family having a great number of powerful men. We are now surrounded, our foot is already on a hole. It's hard,  
they are cruel and unfair, but all these things are nothing.  
We are getting stronger as we thought about the past that we left, our loved ones, which those monsters doesn't have. They might be stronger but we're whole, hopeful,  
our hearts beat as one, our mind think as one and we are fearless.]

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A Valentine Special! Haha! Please give some reviews!


End file.
